Authoress' Tea Time
by WynterVivaldi
Summary: In which a blogger has tea with the cast of PoTO 04, and this serious writer attempts to make a funny transcript of it... ;-)


He he he! This is an idea from TNP who got it from Jungle Jemma. An AU of sorts and its kinda funny? I tried to make it funny? I phailed anyways but I hope you enjoy? Its complete crap imo...I kept rambling.

* * *

A girl sat in the de Changy mansion of Erik, Christine and Raoul, clapped her hands and set down to work, grinning at the couple who had graciously let her use their computer, and turned on the wifi FlashDrive, began uploading photos and opened Blogger. Soon, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the soft click of the keys as she typed furiously...This is her blog.

_Authoress' Tea Time_

_In which I have a tea session for just once with the cast of POTO 04._

_Of course, with my E/C tendencies, I was enthralled to find that Christine had chosen Erik over the foppish Vicomte, and however, he had gallantly given her up, according to Miss Daae. It was also to my delight that Erik and Christine were to have a child soon. As such, I had arranged a tea session with all of them, not forgetting lovely characters such as Meg and Madame Giry, as well as the minor characters of Sorelli, a redheaded dancer and as well as Carlotta. I regret to admit that due to the nature of the story, Signor Ubaldo Piangi had regretfully declined my invitation, and as such, Carlotta did as well. Although through further persuasion that catered to her love for the limelight, she was eventually convinced to come along to this tea. It is my pleasure to bring you the transcript of our tea time together. _

_Of course, I had kept in touch with the de Changy family of Erik and Christine, although Erik has vehemently objected to being part of the family at all. Nevertheless, he is still the Comte, as such Raoul had to submit to his brother. We met purely by chance as I had been looking for a job in singing and prop design, and had met Erik, who had been at the same Opera House as I was, along with his lovely and ravishing wife, Christine de Changy, née Daae. We made some small talk and Erik convinced the managers that I was to be hired, but for costume design instead, as per his wife's directive. He seemed then a much different person from the dark soul he had been in the Populaire, it is but my guess that the Light has done his kindred soul much good. As such, I through him had arranged a meeting with everyone for tea, for the pleasure of all POTO phans out there, namely the Gerik E/C ones. Thank you all once again for your kind support in funding this tea. Now, back to the show._

_So we met at this cafe along the Seine, which Erik and Raoul had ended up booking the whole of it-it was utterly empty when I stepped in, and I do believe the head waiter there showed me in with such grace, dear me I was amazed! When I got there, Madame Giry was already seated, as such I decided to ask her on her immaculate features and the flexibility of one as old as her, to which she laughed at my description of her, saying that as a ballet mistress, 'twas but a requirement. Meg then shared a few anecdotes of Christine with me, one of which was when she had given her Angel a valentine, and could not dance for days due to her accidentally stabbing her foot slightly with a needle. Of course, I had heard of that from the horse's mouth, but to hear it again was somewhat of a delight I must say. I laughed to myself, remembering how Christine had been cared for by Madame Giry unnaturally well-we all know why don't we? And Erik had interceded with the summary of his acting tendencies to pretend that he was surprised, very surprised at the little gift he received! It was then the rest of the merry company came in, save for Carlotta, who apparently had her feather hat stuck in a carriage? I could not make any sense of the way Christine put forth the Spanish diva's rant, so I shall not bother with it...I must say though, Christine sounded exactly like that toad. Her acting has improved. Right now, I'm typing at the de Changy mansion, and Erik is chuckling and making the computer mouse say it was obvious as he was the teacher. Well thank you, Erik. I do love talking to a mouse. In any case, I must say that I had a lovely tea time with them, and had some questions answered by all of them, of which were quite hilarious. One question that my readers had posted was asking as to Christine and Erik, and if they had decided on the name of the unborn child. To which Erik instantly replied Edward, and Christine had slapped him playfully. When I asked why Edward, Erik just smirked. _

Christine tap the girl on the shoulder, politely asking if she can type something.

_Hey there readers! Christine here! I hope you don't mind my intrusion into your dear writer's little post, but really! I must explain the reason for Edward. And Erik, dear, please sop making the mouse talk! You see, Erik is...well. It's somewhat a secret but I'll let you in on this okay? He is a bit of a Twilight fan, having loved Yiruma's compositions, which was featured in Twilight. Yes, the Phantom is a Twihard. He's now griping over the fact that Edward should have learnt the violin instead. _

_Thank you, Christine for that information. Who'd have known, huh, Erik? ;) Yes, mouse, I will not reveal anymore secrets lest I be Punjabbed to death. So yes! Back to our show! Carlotta finally arrived after such a long while, and I finally it the story as to what happened, a flock of birds had attacked her hat, as it started chirping mysteriously, to which Raoul shot a look at his brother...Erik is making this computer chirp now. Erik, I warn you, I'm not a fantastically big fan of orioles...wait. That one is kind of pretty! Thank you! _

The girl stops typing, rushing off to get her watercolors as Erik seats himself at the computer, typing furiously.

_Dear Authoress' readers, I'm sure you must know who I am by the mannerism by which I type. So I would then request that you do not spread such information nor scandalous rumor about myself to others. It is always better, trust me, should my orders be obeyed. In addition, I would like to tell my story of that day. First of all, the fop was an utter disgrace, he consumed way too many macaroons. Then he complained of a stomachache, of which I was eventually tasked to handle. Sometimes, I hardly believe that it is disgusting, ungentlemanly being that is my brother. Not to mention that he was making those eyes at Christine. Thankfully, my wife seemed to be oblivious to his advances and ignored him. Secondly, Carlotta was screeching her sorry toad—I mean throat away into sounding more like a banshee, so I sent a flock of birds after her that she may have some teachers…in any case it was a delightful tea._

_I remain, your obedient servant, _

_OG_

The authoress returned, the girl tsk-tsking and laughing at the way Erik still signed off with his customary OG, uploading a few snapshots of the tea and a scan of the oriole she drew, to which Christine clapped her hands excitedly. From the other room, they could hear Raoul sneezing and complaining that his ears burned. She clicked Publish, and they waited in anticipation as the blog loaded, complete with resplendent red and gold trimming in CSS. Erik nodded in approval at the blog with the background music of Masquerade, and the authoress looked up at him, giggling in a phangirl fashion as she left Erik to scroll the blog…

Screams of Wynter, come back could be heard from down the hallway as the blogger and authoress made her escape, leaving Erik with a few very glamorous photos of him and the rest of them in candid poses.

* * *

Er i hope you enjoyed it :) Please do check out Incomplete which is my best story so far lol.


End file.
